


Crow's 'First' Birthday

by Lunamayn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Growing Up, happy birth crow, i wrote this in like two hours and i am tired, inspired by deltacrow, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamayn/pseuds/Lunamayn
Summary: Who decides your birthday when there's nobody to tell you when you were born? Jack Atlas.





	Crow's 'First' Birthday

It was an average day in the Satellite, Martha had shooed them off for the day claiming a headache. Yusei figured she probably did have a headache, considering Jack and Crow had riled up the younger kids something terrible at breakfast. Someone had _accidentally_ kicked Jack in the shin as he was about to take a sip of his coffee, and said coffee had _accidentally_ ended up on Jack's lap. With nobody better to blame but a smirking Crow across the table, Jack had begun his tirade.

 

By the end of breakfast, they'd both gathered their own respective clan of children to their side of the argument. Yusei had tried diffusing the situation, but a misstep had occurred and Yusei had accidentally implied coffee wasn't that good anyways. Before Jack could open his mouth to go off on him, Martha had clapped her hands. With a quick, “Everyone out,” the table was void of children. She'd snagged both Jack and Crow by their ears as they attempted to flee, and Yusei knew better than to go over to the trio.

 

He'd meandered outside to find the majority of the kids loitered about the house. Without either of his friends, Yusei didn't feel particularly adventurous and had settled under the kitchen's open window to listen to the trio work. Martha had begun whistling as she prepped for lunch, and he could hear Crow happily whistling along. He'd obviously been assigned drying duties, the lesser of the two punishments.

 

Yusei lost himself in thought, but he'd suddenly felt a gentle thwack to the top of his head. Peering up, Martha was there beckoning him to come inside and help. Despite _usually_ being a guiltless party, Yusei always managed to get snagged into helping his friends with their punishments. Martha told him it was because he never strayed very far from their sides, and he never actively complained about helping. He'd thought about putting up more of a fuss,but he didn't really mind all that much.

 

They always finished their chores faster when they worked together, and with a little extra time before lunch Martha let them off the hook. She'd packed them each a small lunch, and told them they'd caused her enough grief for one day. They'd understood the message loud and clear, but she'd made herself clearer anyways, “I don't want to see hide nor hair of any of you three until dinner. Understood?”

 

A chorus of, “Yes ma'am,” rung out, and she was satisfied enough to leave them alone. The three had glanced at each other, and without a word they'd tore off to their favorite hiding spot; an abandoned City Hall. Jack had originally found it, he'd used it for a few weeks as a place to cool down and relax. Crow, curious as he was, had followed him one day. They'd both come home with black eyes and matching pouts. Martha had had to reprimand them for that one too. If Yusei remembered right, he'd ended up assisting with that punishment as well.

 

It was an hour's hike, and Jack had busted open his lunch and begun to eat the roll she'd sent him. Jack usually got two anyways, he was the presumed oldest of the children and was the only one who'd hit a growth spurt. Crow said his legs looked like a chickens, and Yusei had had to hide a snort of laughter by pretending to be inhaling some dust. Jack'd flipped them both off and stomped away.

 

Last year, Yusei's voice had crackled for the first time. He wasn't sure he liked it, but Martha promised him it was very endearing. Jack had been insanely jealous. It was even to the point he'd shoot Yusei a glare every time it happened, and Yusei could swear his eyes flashed green once. It could've just been Sector Security lights, but there was no guarantee with Jack. Finally, Jack's own voice had cracked and he had loudly declared himself older by Yusei than a full year.

 

“It doesn't really work that way, y'know,” Yusei had muttered, but Jack was too busy marking the date on Martha's calendar as his birthday. Years of watching him go back and forth with Crow hadn't left much of a want to argue with the King of Martha's house in Yusei.

 

When they finally got to their destination, the boys scaled the fence and snuck through the cracked walls. No matter how frequently they visited, the boys always came out on the other side coated in dust. When they were younger, they'd made a game out of drawing shapes on the other's dust coated backs and having them try and guess what they were drawing. They all missed the game, but Jack was now 'too grown up' for it. If he couldn't play it, neither could Crow or Yusei.

 

Either way, they'd finally settled into what they'd dubbed The Throne Room. With a domed and cracked ceiling allowing them to cloud gaze, rich and heavy velvet tapestries draped around the room caked in dust, and their three 'thrones' they'd managed to drag in; this place was their sanctuary.

 

They'd all been sitting around chatting amicably and playing a friendly match of duel monsters when _it_ happened.

 

“I remove the wedge counter from Red Dragon Archfiend, and attack with Bora the _Spear_ -” Crow stopped.

 

His friends' eyes suddenly locked onto him, and Crow gave a small cough.

 

“Anyways, I _attack_ -” He coughed again, an attempt to dislodge whatever dust was in his throat that was making him squeak like that. Jack's predatory smirk unsettled Crow, and Yusei had that empathetic look on his face that Crow could've sworn rivaled Martha's the day he first met her.

 

“ _What_? What's wrong?” He demanded, trying to pin them into giving him the answers he wanted.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY,” Wasn't the first thing Crow had been expecting to get screamed in his ear, but Jack had a way of surprising anyone.

 

“It's not your guys' _birthday_ though?” He'd offered, sending a quick prayer to whatever bird deity in the sky might possibly be listening to him.

 

“No you idiot, it's yours!” Jack hadn't stopped smiling that smug ugly smirk of his, and Crow could feel the panic setting in. The bird deities weren't working, so he peered over Jack and sent Yusei a 'help me please' look.

 

“Happy birthday, Crow,” Yusei smiled, clearly not wanting to be helpful at all here. Crow felt a tad betrayed. He just wanted to go back to their duel.

 

“You're finally a man, this is cause to celebrate!” Jack declared, quickly trying to wrap Crow up in an embrace. Crow wasn't feeling the whole touching deal at that moment, and so he settled it with the only thing he knew; a solid right cross.

 

Jack thumped unceremoniously to the floor, the impact sent their cards and the dust flying. Crow could hear Yusei's quiet snickers, and Jack was sitting himself back up smiling still.

 

“That hurt more than usual, you truly are coming into your own here,” Crow's thick headed companion remarked, wanting to squeeze this development for all that it was worth.

 

“Stop _mentioning_ it, asshole,” He bit back. Yusei was still smiling, and that smile generally alleviated any anger Crow might've been feeling. It did it's trick, and Crow couldn't really help but smile back. Okay so _maybe_ it was nice to have a birthday, no matter where it came from. He'd relent that _sometimes_ Jack had good ideas, but only _sometimes_ and they were rare. Very rare.

 

“Now that Crow is finally a man, we can start making plans! Striking it on our own like proper men, finding ways to help support Martha and the kids,” Jack rambled on, and his companions could no longer tell if he was still teasing Crow or serious. He'd laid back on the floor, staring out at the sky with some half baked scheme rolling behind his eyes.

 

“All over your voice cracking for the first time,” Yusei whispered.

 

“I s'pose he expects us to go along with it,” Crow whispered back.

 

“It wouldn't be too bad, would it?” Yusei had walked over to Jack, and had begun to lay down beside him to cloud gaze. He'd left the perfect Crow shaped spot between them, and Crow knew an opportunity when he saw it.

 

“Y'know, I guess it really wouldn't.” As quick as he could, he'd run and leaped at them. Landing on Jack stomach and Yusei's chest, the youngest of their trio settled in to enjoy his first 'thirteenth' birthday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally deltacrow's fault. Blame him, he's a wonderful influence for my bad writing.


End file.
